Royal Love
by nightmareb4xmasprincess1
Summary: A story about the Dark Turtles as Princes'
1. Character's

Dark Mikey (Michael)

Age: 18 years old

Family: brothers, brother's girls, wife, nieces and nephews and children

Bio: clones of the original Michelangelo, is trying to change, can be kind, caring, loving and protective, still crazy

Looks: TMNT Fast Forward

Amber

Age: 18 years old

Family: Dark Turtles, girls, husband, nieces and nephews and children

Bio: kind, tough, caring, sporty ends up with Dark Mikey

Looks: long, brown, layered hair, brown eyes, wears a pink and purple shirt/jacket type thing, has large bust

Dakota

Age: 2 years old

Family: parents, twin brother, aunts, cousins and uncles

Bio: mix of both parents, Amber and Michael

Looks: small, green turtle, with yellow front and arms, long brown hair, mostly down but has two little pigtails

Jonny

Age: 2 years old

Family: parents, twin sister, aunts, cousins and uncles

Bio: mix of both parents, Amber and Michael, mostly Michael

Looks: little kid version of Dark Mikey

Dark Don (Donald)

Age: 18 years old

Family: brothers, Sage, children, nieces and nephews and brother's girls

Bio: clones of the original Don, at first, evil, cunning, conniving, experimenter, after Sage, kind, caring, loving and protective

Looks: TMNT Fast Forward

Sage

Age: 18 years old

Family: Dark Turtles, husband, children, nieces and nephews, girls

Bio: kind, caring, a witch, outcast, tough, kinda girly, has always been with Dark Don

Looks: long, black hair, dark eyes, wears a purple tank top showing her stomach, with a matching long purple skirt, has a medium bust

Elijah

Age: 15 years old

Family: parents, sisters, aunts, uncles, cousins

Bio: mix of both parents, Donald and Sage, but mostly like father

Looks: just like Donald, tail and everything, has a gray body and green chest, blue spikes on shell and head

Speedy

Age: 3 years old

Family: parents, sisters, brother, aunts, uncles and cousins

Bio: mix of both parents, Donald and Sage, has the power of speed

Looks: little gray turtle, with pink bandanna and eyes

Sapphire, Diamond and Emerald

Age: 3 years old

Family: parents, sisters, brother, aunts, cousins and uncles

Bio: mix of both parents, Donald and Sage, Sapphire can control fire, Diamond has Super Man's powers but not as strong and Emerald controls technology

Looks: little green turtles, with medium brown hair and brown eyes, Sapphire has a blue bow, Diamond a white bow and Emerald a green bow

Dark Leo (Dave)

Age: 18 years old

Family: brothers, wife, child, nieces and nephews, brother's girls

Bio: at first, evil, looked at as a monster, rough, mean but meets Nicole and is kind, caring, loving, protective and changed

Looks: TMNT Fast Forward

Nicole

Age: 18 years old

Family: Dark Turtles, girls, child, nieces and nephews

Bio: kind, caring, with the leader, loving, protective, vampire

Looks: has long, curly white hair, red eyes, has a black bow in hair, wears a blue corset type dress with puffed shoulders with black gloves, olden times outfit, has medium bust

Adrianna

Age: 2 years old

Family: parents, aunts, cousins and uncles

Bio: mix of both parents, Dave and Nicole

Looks: little girl version of Dave

Darius Dunn

Age: 45 years old

Family: none, but works with Sh'Okanabo

Bio: evil, conniving, hates Amber, liar and wants the turtles to follow him again

Looks: TMNT Fast Forward

Sh'Okanabo

Age:

Family: none, but works with Darius

Bio: evil, an alien, made the clones, cunning, conniving

Looks: TMNT Fast Forward


	2. Couples and Songs

**Dave and Nicole-Thinking of You by Katy Perry**

**Donald and Sage-Say All I Need by One Republic**

**Michael and Amber-If Only Tears Could Bring You Back to Me by Midnight Sons**


	3. Prologue

This is a story about three girls that fall in love with Prince's and they are evil and mean at first. They then meet their girls and they are kind of forced to get married to them.

They soon change and the girls fall in love with the turtles that they are forced to marry. They are tormented by Darius and they HATE him.

He hates the turtles as well and he thinks that they are no good for anything but to listen to him. The girls give them names and they treat them like…they have feelings.

They all realize what they were missing out on and they all stick together. They have an evil to fight, Sh'Okanabo, Darius and another kingdom.

The princes are the Dark Turtles. Dave, Donald and Michael are the princes. The girls are captured by them and they connect pretty quickly.

They all had to separate because the guys were princes but they didn't want the girls to get hurt because the other kingdom was going to assistant them…and they had to leave.

Sage remembers that Donald and her dated and got married a few years ago and they had a child, a baby boy.

She named him Elijah and he grew up protecting his mother. His father told him before they had to leave, that he was supposed to protect his mother and he does.

His name is Elijah and he really wants to know his father and he will…when she is captured and she will jog his memory.

Nicole and Amber are kind of the same story. They all have been married but they never had kids. Darius wiped their memory of the girls and they all will remember…hopefully before it's too late.


	4. Captured

"Let go of me you jerk!" Amber yelled and struggled.

She was thrown on the ground in the dungeon. She gasped and tried to get out but she was thrown back and she looked at them.

They laughed and looked at her, thinking that the prince will love her. The crazy prince then came in and looked at her.

She gasped to see who it was…it was Michael! He looked at her and bit his lip, he had a feeling like he knew her but he couldn't tell.

She went over to the bars and looked at him and said, "Michael!"

She gasped when one of his minions hit her back, "You shall call him your heinous!"

She looked at him and he just looked into her eyes, something was slowly…and I mean SLOWLY connecting.

She bit her lip and he stuck his tongue out, "She will be my wife…tomorrow…"

He turned away and walked up the stairs and she yelled to him, "Michael! Wait! Please!" she begged.

He stopped and looked at her; he then just turned away and slammed the door. She sat there and cried she couldn't believe that he didn't remember her…she would just have to try harder.  
_

Nicole was thrown into the leader and the first prince. He smiled and grabbed her wrist and she cringed in pain.

Sure she was a vampire but she was still kind of a new born…or a semi new born. He knew all about this and he didn't care…he just wanted her.

He then pulled her into a kiss but she pulled away and looked away. He then grabbed her hair and tilted her head up and kissed her.

She made a muffled noise and she pulled away and he hit her. She growled and pushed him away.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled.

He growled, "If you value your life…you will let me kiss you."

She looked at him, "Oh my…Dave?"

"Dave? Who is Dave?" he growled.

"You are! It's me! Nicole!" she said, hoping that he would get it.

He threw her in the cage he had next to his thrown and she just sat there, crying, she couldn't believe it…

He said, simply, "Tomorrow…we wed…and you will be my wife…"  
_

Sage and Elijah were thrown into a cell and the door was slammed. Sage hit the wall and Elijah was on the floor.

She rubbed her head and he ran over and helped her up, "Mom! Are you alright?"

"Yeah…I'm fine…But where are we?" she looked around.

"Looks like…a castle…but…who's?"

She sighed and sat down and he looked at her. He was so worried about her. After she had him she was fine, but as he grew older…she became more depressed.

She sighed and he sat next to her, "Sorry…I just wish I could find your father…"

He hugged her and she hugged back, everything he did…reminded her of his father.

"Mom…we will find him someday…maybe not today but…" he said, calmly.

She began to cry and he just held her, she didn't need a man…but she wanted him back. Just then, a tall purple turtle came in, with a long tail and they both looked up.

Sage gasped and knew who it was…it was her husband and the father of Elijah! Elijah looked at him and he knew…that was his father.

"Donald!" she got up and reached for him.

He scoffed at her and hit her away and she fell on the floor, on her bottom. She looked at him hurt. Elijah got up and knelt next to her.

"Don't hit my mom like that!" he said.

She looked at him, "Elijah…that's your father…"

He nodded, "I know…but…"

Donald growled and said, "I have no child…and no wife…but tomorrow…that changes…you my dear…will be my wife…"

She just looked at him and she turned her head away, holding Elijah's arm. He laughed and walked out, leaving them in the dark.


	5. Rejection

Amber was sitting in her cell, just thinking about what made Michael not remember her? What happened in the time that she was gone because she HAD to leave?

She sighed and just sat there still, she was thinking hard about this. She had a feeling that it had to do with Darius in some way…and Sh'Okanabo

She then heard the door open and she looked up and it was Darius. He smiled and waved at her. She got up and growled a bit.

"How is it going?" he asked her.

"What are YOU doing here?" she asked.

"Why…I am the idiot's advisor…I tell him what I think he should do…and marrying you…or forced to marry you…is the best way." He laughed.

She gasped, "Don't talk about him like that!"

He laughed more, "Why? He doesn't even REMEMBER you…"

She knew it! She knew that he had wiped his memory or something of her. She felt her heart drop…she couldn't make him remember…not now…she just sat down and Darius walked out, laughing.

For the first time…Amber finally broke down. She never broke down before…she was too tough for that and she never shed a tear for anyone…with Michael…it was different…she loved him.  
_

Dave was looking at Nicole, actually studying her. She glared at him and then looked away because her eyes went soft.

She sighed and just sat there in that little cage. He petted her head, softly. She knew something was coming back to his mind.

She bit her lip and just let him. He then went to her neck and she exposed it more. He touched her neck and head like he did when they first were a couple.

Just then he got up and walked out of the room and Sh'Okanabo came in and looked at her, laughing a bit.

She didn't look at him, she didn't want to. He smiled and kicked her cage, causing her to jump a little bit.

"How does it feel…to lose everything you knew and loved?" he said.

She looked up at him, "You made him forget…"

He laughed, "Well of course I did…he is nothing to me if he remembers his…'love'" he shuttered at the words.

She growled and tried to get to him, but he shocked her. She gasped and jumped back. He laughed and shook his head.

"It's only a matter of time before your life as you knew it…completely disappears…" he said, walking out.

She cried as well…she knew that a monster like her…didn't deserve a second chance…  
_

Sage and Elijah were still in their cell, trying to find a way to get out. Sage was trying to stay strong for Elijah and he was keeping an eye on her.

He tried to build something but he didn't have everything he needed. He sighed and got frustrated and he sat next to his mother on the floor.

She leaned on the walls and tried to focus on her powers. He just watched her, knowing that she didn't mind.

She sighed and couldn't do it…she was too hurt and worried for her son. He held her and she just leaned on him.

She then heard the door open and Elijah held her close and tight. He growled when he saw Darius. He knew that he was evil and knew that he tried to kill him when he was five.

Sage got up, "What have you done to my Donald?"

He laughed, "Exactly what I should have done from day one!"

She went over to the bars and glared at him, "You just can't stand someone being happy because you're miserable!" she spat venom at him.

This made him angry. He grabbed her throat and began to squeeze her neck. She gasped and grabbed his arm and Elijah went over to them.

"Mom!" he tried to pry his hand off of her.

She gasped and he squeezed tighter, tears falling from her eyes. Elijah continued and Darius glared at them.

He said, "You deserve to die…your precious…'Donald' will never be the same again."

He then let go and dropped her and she gasped, holding her neck and coughed. Elijah knelt down next to her and put his hand on hers and they both looked at him.

"Next time…I WON'T let go…" he said coldly.

He walked out; leaving them both in the dark again…it could only get WORSE from here on.


	6. Forced Marriage

Amber, Nicole, Sage and Elijah were standing at the altar, getting ready to be married…but not because they wanted to but because they HAD to.

Amber stood next to Michael, Sage stood next to Donald and Nicole stood next to Dave. The girls looked away and they were really sad and upset.

The guys were happy and feeling very evil. Elijah stood next to his mother, to let her know that she wasn't alone.

Donald kept STARING at him; he was trying to figure out why he seemed familiar and WHY he looked like him. Elijah looked at him and growled he hated him right now.

"It's not his fault, Elijah…" Sage said.

He simply nodded and he held her arm. Darius went over to the altar and began to begin the ceremony. The girls just stood there, trying not to cry.

Michael held Amber around the waist and held her pinned up against him. Dave held Nicole's arm and she bit her lip. Sage was grabbed around the waist by Donald by his tail.

Then all the girls looked at each other and they knew that it was like when they first met the guys. They then continued with ceremony and then the guys looked down at them.

They then roughly jammed the rings on their fingers, cutting them a bit. They all gasped and pulled away. The guys then grabbed their arms and brought them into their rooms, they were now married and the girls had to do everything the turtles wanted them to.


	7. Happiness?

Amber and Michael were in his room, just sitting around. He was thinking of something and she was reading.

She sighed and he looked at her and then went over to her and kissed her, shoving the book out of her hands.

She gasped and pushed him off of her, "Michael! Stop it!"

He looked at her and he grew angry, "Why do you keep calling me MICHAEL? That is not my name!"

"It is! Michael, take a good look at me! It's me Amber! We were together two years ago! We were married and it was a happy time!" She said.

He looked at her, his head was spinning. She just looked at him and he sat down and thought about it.

He was slowly gathering his thoughts and his past. He shook his head and looked at her, dead in the eyes.

She looked at him; she was hoping that he would get it. He then reached out to her face and she just froze. He stroked her cheek and pulled her into a kiss, softly.

She had a feeling that he didn't REMEMBER yet…but it was slowly coming to him. She then pulled away and he got up and walked out of the room, he needed to think without her there.  
_

"DAVE! Stop it! Let me go!" Nicole screamed at him, pushing him away.

He got up and grabbed her arms and pulled her into his chest and kissed her, roughly. She made a muffled noise and she pushed him away and bared her teeth.

Dave just stopped and looked at her, slowly collecting his thoughts. She just looked at him and he just looked at her.

He looked at her, studied her actually, to see if he remembered her. She just stood there, baring his teeth still, hoping that this would get him to remember.

He put his hand on his head, "You…I can't even think when you are around me!"

He growled and she just stood her ground, "Dave…look at me and tell me who you see…"

"I see a vampire…I beautiful vampire…that I'm married to…"

She bit her lip; slowly…he was gathering his thoughts and his past. He then shook his head, he needed to think.

He walked out and she sat on the chair and just waited for him to come back…he just had to remember…he HAD to.  
_

Sage and Elijah were in Donald's room, just looking around. She sighed and looked to her son and he was fiddling with something on his desk.

"Elijah…do not mess with that…you wouldn't want him to get angry anymore than he is…" she said.

He nodded and began to move away. Just as he was moving away, Donald came in and he rushed over to Elijah and hit him away. He fell and Sage got up and rushed over to him.

He looked up at his father and Sage grew angry and pushed him down and hit him. She was very protective about her son.

"How can you forget about me and your son?" she said.

He looked at her, "Son? Please…I have no children…but the thought of you and I…together sleeping in the same bed…hehe…"

She glared at him and he smirked. She growled and stood in front of her son and he got up and looked at his father.

He then said, "Maybe we should…'make' a baby…"

He grabbed her arms and pulled her into his chest. She gasped and fought him. For whatever reason, her powers right now were not working and she struggled.

Just then, Elijah pried his hands off his mother, causing Donald to scratch her and he hit Donald away. Elijah glared at him and he remembered something.

"Dad! You told me to protect mom from evil! I never thought that it would be YOU!"

Donald was going to hit him but he stopped. He just looked at him, collecting his thoughts. Sage sat there and Elijah helped her up and backed up, holding her tight.

She held him and cried…she hated seeing her family like this. Elijah held her and he looked at his father. Donald gasped and then he ran out, he needed to think…it was slowly coming back to him.


	8. I Remember You!

Amber and Michael were in the throne room, just sitting there. Michael had his memory back and he was upset that he even FORGOT about the girl that he loved.

He then grabbed her arm and pulled her into a secluded room. She gasped and looked at him. He pushed her against the wall and she bit her lip and looked at him.

He then went in and kissed her, holding her like he did when he changed. She knew that he was back to normal and she kissed him back.

They held each other and sighed, still kissing. They pulled away and he put his head to hers, he was upset that he forgot.

"Michael…I…" she said.

He shook his head, "No…I'm sorry…I…just…I don't know what happened…when you left I forgot…"

"It wasn't you…Darius was…behind it…" she said.

He nodded and just held her close. He was happy that she never forgot him and he promised that he would never forget again.  
_

Dave was kissing Nicole's neck and holding her close. She struggled to get out of his grasp. He held her and nearly crushed her chest.

She gasped and finally pushed him away and moved away. She bit her lip and realized that she was actually weaker then she thought.

She fell on her knees and put her hands to her head and chest. She bit her lip and she looked hungry.

Just then, Dave put his arm out in front of her and just looked down at her. She looked up at him and she then knew that he was back to normal.

She then grabbed his arm and bit it, holding it close and sucking his blood. He held her close and she snuggled up to him.

"Nicole…I'm so sorry that I hurt you, babe…I didn't…remember…" he said.

She simply nodded and then pulled away when she was done. He looked at her and stroked her hair and sighed. She held him and they both kissed, gently.

They pulled away and looked at each other, he remembered now…she was so happy. She just held his arms around her and sighed.

He kissed her head and he just held her close and she licked his arm to clean up the blood. He smiled and looked at her, he was happy that she was alright and that they were back together.  
_

Sage and Elijah were on Donald's bed, just having a good talk with each other and Donald himself. Elijah just sat close to his mother, holding her arm.

Donald looked at them both and he was regaining his memories. He held Sage's hand and she looked at him. His eyes read that he regained it all.

He then looked at his son and reached out to him. Elijah got closer to him and looked up at him. Donald then hugged his son and Elijah hugged him back.

Sage was then hugged by both of her guys and Donald cried and apologized for all he has done. She sighed and nodded, holding him and Elijah.

"I'm so sorry…Elijah…Sage I promise to make it all up to you…" he said.

He kissed his sons head and then he kissed his wife. She kissed back and then pulled away and she held Elijah's arm.

He smiled and just held his mothers arm and leaned on his father. Donald knew that he would have to make it all up, but he was willing to do that for them…


	9. Children

Michael was taking care of Amber and his children. Amber just had two babies and she was still weak. She took care of the kids…but Michael made sure that she would not move.

She sighed and just watched him interact with his kids. Amber smiled and she held the little girl that they named Dakota and he played airplane with Jonny, the little boy.

They grew up in a few months and they have stopped growing for the time being. They were a cute family and Michael was kind of stressed.

When the kids were asleep, he sat on the bed and she went over and rubbed his shoulders. He sighed and rubbed his head.

"Hey…you alright?" she asked.

He nodded, "Just…wow…amazed that we had two kids…"

She smiled and hugged him around the waist from behind, "Michael…you are a great father…"

He smiled and held her arms and sighed, "Thanks…and you are a great mother…"

She smiled and kissed his cheek. He sighed and they both smiled and watched their children sleep, they were so happy.  
_

Nicole was holding her baby girl, named Adrianna. She was asleep and Dave was watching them sleep, he was so happy right now.

He sighed and just stroked her head and sighed. She shifted and she opened her eyes. Sure she was a vampire but she did pass out…

She woke up and saw her huge blue husband turtle, holding a little blue turtle child in his hands. He smiled and kissed her head.

She was out for about a few weeks after she gave birth and Dave was worried. She sat up and looked up at him and he looked behind him at her.

He smiled and went over to her. She held her arms out to hold her baby girl and Dave set her in her arms. Nicole stroked her little head and the baby stirred.

She smiled, "She looks just like you, Dave."

He nodded, "Just a smaller version of me…hah…"

They both smiled and just watched their baby girl, they were really happy and in complete bliss. Dave had never been happier then he was right now…and that made Nicole even happier.  
_

Donald, Sage and Elijah were tending to the girls and they were just really happy to be together again.

Sage had just given birth to FOUR girls. Elijah was amazed that Sage was not dead from giving birth to his sisters.

She was strong and she kissed her husband and then kissed Elijah's cheek. Her son smiled and they were closer than ever.

Donald held all his kids and his wife and they all laughed. The girls then set Donald's tail on fire and he jumped and they all laughed, except for Sage.

She was trying to put out his tail and she grabbed it and put it out. They all looked at Sapphire and she giggled.

Donald tried to stay mad but it was IMPOSSIBLE when they were all so cute! He smiled and held them all again and Sage told the girls not to use their powers on daddy.

Elijah smiled and he held Speedy, he was a tiny bit closer to her because she was the first one born. He held her and kissed her head and then kissed the others heads.

They all smiled at one another and they knew that it was going to be a good life for them all. They were reunited with Donald and they had more kids…they were happy and full of life.


	10. Epilogue

Wow…this was the shortest story I have ever done. Anyway…I just did this story to kind of capture the Dark Turtles if they were Princes'.

They did forget but the guys made it up to the girls and Donald made it up to Elijah. And they all made sure that their lives were better than ever before.

Michael and Amber were happy to be together and they absolutely LOVED their kids. Jonny was exactly like his father, with the tongue and everything.

Dakota, well she was a mix. She did the tongue thing like him but she had the attitude from her mother.

Amber and Michael did hit a few bumps in the road but they got through them and they remained together and stayed strong.

As for Dave and Nicole, they were a happy couple and Nicole got to the point where she had to ask how he felt about her biting him. He admitted that he didn't really like it but he let her because she needed blood.

Dave also told her that he would rather her bite him instead of Adrianna…but the funny thing is…Adrianna is a vampire too and she bits her father.

Dave is happy to help and that his girls were just like one another and he would protect them and do anything and everything that he can for them.

As for Donald and Sage, they have hit a few problems in their marriage but they worked them out and of course they stayed together.

They were happy that their girls had the powers of their mother but had the tail of their father. As for Elijah, Donald made it up to him like he said he would and let him work in his lab with him.

Elijah was just like his father. He loved technology and he loved to tamper with everything. They worked on something of Sage's and they made it blow up and Sage just rolled her eyes and sighed, she knew what she was in for.

All of the turtles and their families grew closer as days went by and they knew that they would carry on the legend of mutant turtles forever.


End file.
